Missed You
by Panda Pocky
Summary: [Drabbleish] Itachi's dead, and Sasuke and Sakura share a moment to themselves at the hospital where Sasuke's hidden feelings arise. [Rated for Sasuke's bad mouth.]


Author's Note: One of my first Sasu/Saku Fanfics, I personally think its quite in character... But that's really up to you. I think Sasuke would definately be a bit more outgoing and fun after he kills Itachi. Rated for Sasuke's bad mouth xD

"Dammit..." He cursed quietly, shifting slightly under the covers. He had been there for three days, still recovering from serious injuries had received in his final battle with his brother. Yes, Itachi was dead, killed by his younger brother. But... Did Sasuke have any more meaning in life? Was it over now, he had his revenge... What now?

'Why the hell is she still here?' He thought, staring at the pink haired girl who had fallen asleep, her head resting on the bed's side table; pastel green eyes shut to the world around her. She had refused to leave that spot for three days, the bags under her eyes were clearly noticable and she still hadn't uttered a single word to him, or anyone for that matter since someone told her that he was back.

'I wonder if she's over me... I hope she not.' He confessed silently, his cheeks turning light pink. He had never missed someone as much as he missed her wen he was gone, but now that he was back she wouldn't talk to him. But she was there and wouldn't leave... Was that a sign that she still loved him? He thought that he didn't deserve her love, not in a million years; just look at what he had done to her, to Konoha... It was unbearable. A light yawn awoke him from his depressing thoughts as the kunoichi began to stirr. He gasped softly as she raised her head, rubbing her tired emerald eyes. A sad but kind smile greeted him and she embraced him tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks freely.

"S-sasuke-kun..." She stuttered, sobbing into his shoulder. Shocked, Sasuke felt his cheeks burn bright red, as he felt the the arms that hugged him many times before.

"I missed you so much..." They said in unison, before immidiately she let go and look him in the eyes.

"You missed me?" She asked softly, wiping the remaining tears off her face, her lower lip trembling. Nodding his head a few times in reply, his eyes never met hers.

"I don't believe you..." She said darkly, scowling at him.

"Oh shit... Now what, she hates me!" He thought, staring dunmbfounded at her.

"I... I waited four years for you Sasuke-kun. I can't believe you. I'm sorry." She whispered, standing up and slowly backing away from the bed, towards the door. Without thinking, he suddenly blurted out,

"Sakura, I missed you, okay! You have no idea. I thought I was going to die, and the last thing I thought about before I killed my brother as you, okay! I killed him because I didn't want him to hurt anyone else special to me, not just because of revenge. Since he killed everyone the only special people I've had in my life are you and Naruto, don't you get it? I don't see why you don't believe me!" She stopped in her tracks and faced him, tears still in her pale green eyes. Her lower lip trembled a bit before she ran right over to him and hugged him so tight he thought his arms would brake.

"I'll take that as an 'I believe you Sasuke-kun!' I think..." He smirked when she finally let go of him, imatating her with a high pitched squeal. She pouted at him for a moment, Inner-Sakura shouting,

"Now that's the Sasuke I knew was hiding in there the whole time!"

She smield at him the way she always smiled before and replied,

"Yeah... I believe you. I just have you question..." She smirked playfully, reasting her elbows on the bed.

"Now I'm scared." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her in a very 'un-Sasuke-like' way. She gave him a shy smile and looked down at her fingers, which were pressed together much like Hinata always did.

"Does that mean that you... Ya know... Like me?" She asked, turning a dozen shades of red. Sasuke, in turn, turned a couple different rosey colours. A few more curt nods of his head was the answer.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, I'm just gonne have to believe you..." She grinned, cocking her head to one side. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning around to leave again.

"You must be tired, getting revenge and a girlfriend all in the same week!" Sakura laughed,

"I'll be back soon, you need rest, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, before exiting the room and elaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Wow..." Was the only thought going through his mind though.


End file.
